


Twisted Labyrinth

by jj_the_hamster



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Gore, attempted horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_the_hamster/pseuds/jj_the_hamster
Summary: The FNaF 4 brother, Justin Afton. finds himself in a hospital, But it's not any ordinary hospital. Follow Justin at his attempts to escape this nightmarish place. The AU is based off of the Purple dollhouse AU on tumblr.





	Twisted Labyrinth

**_“Justin…”_ **

 

Justin's eyes shot open, He was gasping for air in a panic. That woman's soft voice echoing in his head 

 

_ “What was with that voice? How did she know my name?” _

 

Justin sat up and glanced around, He was in an abandoned hospital room, The once white walls now gray and water damaged. There was a dead potted plant in the corner and panting dusted over with mold hanging on the wall. The air was stale and putrid.

Justin attempted to stand up but but was yanked backwards into the dusty bed by the tubes in his right arm. He glanced at them 

“How did I not notice these till now?” Justin asked himself pulling the tubes out. Blood brossomed out of the new wounds. Justin put his hand over the wounds and stood up. His legs wobbled under him.

He made his way to the sliding door leaving imprints in the dust that coated the floor. He pulled his hand away from his arm and grabbed the door handle and yanked on it but to no avail

“Great.” Justin groaned backing up. He slammed his body into the door, A surge of pain shot through him as he made contact with the door, TV made that look so easy. He rubbed his shoulder as he backed up.

“Gotta find another way out.” Justin thought glancing around. His eyes caught the bed. The dusted top left no imprint of him ever being there. The IV fluids making a puddle on floor beside it. He walked over to the bed and ran his finger over the top. A thick layer of filth covered his pointer finger. Justin brushed it off on his pants as he scanned the room. There couldn’t be many places to hide a key in there. Unless maybe there was no key.

Justin made his way to the painting and carefully removed it from the wall  cautious of the mold. He was met with a pure white wall, untouched by the elements. He set the painting leaning against the wall and looked at his other option, The potted plant. It looked as if it might have been a tree of sorts. Nonetheless he walked over to it.

Justin picked the pot and duped the contents out. He dug in the soil and found nothing.

“God damn it.” Justin groaned standing up. He glanced at the door then back to the soil

“There has to be a key. There just has to be.” Justin thought falling to his knees. He dug through the soil again and again looking for a answer.

It took half an hour before Justin gave up. He slumped over and looked the the door again. He stood up and grabbed the ceramic pot the plant was once in and ran to the door. He slammed it into the exit breaking the small window. He let the pot drop to the floor as he breathed heavily. He grabbed the side of the window, the shards of glass still left in the frame sliced into his hand. He tore his hand away

“Ow fuck!!” He screamed shaking it off almost like that would stop the pain, There was really nothing else he could do, It’s not like he had another hand that could just take the glass out. He glared at the useless nub of his wrist as if expecting his hand to come back. Justin turned his gaze back to the small window. He reached over and started to pick out the remaining glass.

Once done he reached his arms thoughed and hoisted himself up. He got his head though with some difficulty. He twisted himself attempting the fit the rest through the narrow window, Cutting himself in the process. He finally made it through and landed face first onto the stone floor. He picked himself up and looked around. He was in a long hall of a hospital, The floors lines with blood and the lights flickering. His room was the farthest to the right with the hall ending to a door left ajar. To the left there were three other doors beside his and then the hall turning into what seemed to be more of the hospital. 

He peered into the room closest to his. It seemed normal in there. Part of him wished there was someone in there so he wouldn’t be alone but alas there was none. He sighed and walked past the next room not even bothering to look in. He stopped at the last room. Blood pooled under the door. He looked in nervously. It was full of bodys with blood scrawled on the walls. He backed up shaking. He turned around to run but was instead met with an empty elevator shaft with no bottom to be seen, There was a open sliding door at the other side leading to more of the hospital. He was considering turning around but the loud banging on the door behind him told him this was the only way. 

Justin backed up and attempted the jump. He reached up trying to grab the floor of the other side but just missed by a few inches. He was sent plummeting to his death. Justin screamed knowing this was his end.

All justin felt was pain as he was abruptly stopped by long spikes impaling into his body. The pain was unbearable. Justin contorted his body trying to get out but only driving them in deeper. Blood gurgled out of his mouth, He couldn’t breath his heart pounded in his head loudly. Time felt like it was slowing down. Every movement, every breath stung.

 

_“Oh god make it stop! Make is stop! please let it end!”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing so I hope it's good. Most of this was done at five AM so theres that.


End file.
